Todo el mundo ama a Hiei
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Como lo dice el titulo, todos aman a Hiei. Pero a quien Hiei quiere? Ahora como le hara Hiei frente a los problemas?. Traducción! nOn. HieiKurama, HieiKoenma, HieiBotan, HieiYusuke, HieiShizuru, HieiYukina, HieiKuwabara
1. Chapter 1

Todo el mundo ama a Hiei 

"Como lo dice el titulo, todos aman a Hiei. Pero a quien Hiei quiere? Bueno, entren a averiguarlo. Traducción! nOn. HieiKurama, HieiKoenma, HieiBotan, HieiYusuke, HieiShizuru, HieiYukina, HieiKuwabara"

Hola a todos los que se atrevan a entrar. Yo, Miko, me aventure a hacer algo diferente esta vez: Una traducción! n-n. Escogí este especialmente porque era muy facilito, para mi al menos, y porque es lo mas absurdo y divertido que e leído hasta ahora nnU. Por ahora solo e traducido esta parte, la presentación, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Nota 1: LEE TODOS ESTOS AVISOS ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL FIC! Ò.Ó**

**Nota 2:** Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de **Yoshijiro Togashi**. Este fic es propiedad de **demonhiei'sgirl**. Las expresiones usadas en la historia no son mías, yo solo traduzco.

**Nota 3:** puede haber material yaoi (relaciones hombre/hombre) e incesto (relaciones entre parientes)

**Nota 4:** si viste las notas anteriores y si aun insistes en leer y te provoca traumas o alguna otra lesión mental (o sea, se te safa un tornillo u.u) recuerda que yo te lo advertí en las notas 1, 2 Y 3, así que no puedes demandarme ¬¬ y no recibiré quejas ù.ú

ººººº

_**Introducion**_

Yusuke y Keiko estaban sentados juntos en silencio. Ellos estaban solos, en el templo de Genkai. Yusuke sentado en un taburete, frente a Keiko, quien estaba frente a el en un sofá.

-Entonces…- Yusuke murmuro, rompiendo el silencio.-Que quieres hacer?

-No se. Lo que hacen otras parejas cuando están solos- sugiere Keiko, sonando aburrida y mirando a la nada inexpresivamente.

-Sexo?- responde Yusuke, sonando tan desinteresado que apenas se fijaba en la conversación.

-Claro- Keiko ni siquiera lo miro, como si no fuera lo mas importante del día. Yuske empezó a levantarse, pero inmediatamente volvió al taburete. El estaba seguro de que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Sabes que? Hagámoslo después.

-Bien.

Este novio y novia no estaban muy interesados el uno por el otro.

Porque?

Por que secretamente, a ellos les gustaba alguien mas.

Solo que a ellos les gustaba la misma persona.

_Hiei… _pensaron ambos solemnemente

_**Keiko's POV**_

Es extraño. E estado con Yusuke desde que puedo recordar. Mis mejores momentos han sido con el. Pero sigo estando insatisfecha. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hiei ahora? Solo me encontré con el una vez. Yusuke y yo habíamos peleado, y en medio de todo eso, el me secuestro. Pero el debió de hallarme mas importante, sino podría haber tomado a Botan como rehén, verdad? Yusuke esta todo el tiempo con ella o no? Lo que daría por estar un momento a solas con el. Entonces talvez pueda deshacerme de este perdedor y quedarme con el demonio de fuego.

_**Yusuke's POV**_

Maldición, cuanto tiempo tengo que estar con Keiko! Intente pensar sobre todas mis fantasías, pero en ninguna aparece ella. Me estuve debatiendo en decirle o no que soy gay... o soy bi? O bueno. De todas formas, lo que quiero es tomar a Hiei, y tomarlo bien. Primero, rasgare su camisa, luego lo volveré sobre su espalda, luego...

_**Mientras tanto(Introducción 2)**_

Kurama camino a la sala del templo de Genkai. Kurama se sentó al lado de Yukina, quien estaba en la mesa, haciendo nada. Concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero viéndose tan radiante como siempre. Kurama pensaba en lo que haría.

_**Kurama's POV**_

Me pregunto donde esta Hiei. Todos suponen que esta en el templo, pero eso parece algo que el podría rechazar, como siempre. Pero el es un chico malo. Y _amo _a los chicos malos. Eso me enciende, en serio. Si solo Hiei usara algo mas... revelativo. Si. Eso seria mas sexy. Tendría que ser spandex. Y negro. Definitivamente negro. Con un látigo como juego! –er... que estoy haciendo! La inocente Yukina-chan esta al lado de mi. Y aquí estoy yo, actuando como un inmaduro, como una adolescente caliente. Pobre Yukina, teniendo que estar al lado de un pervertido y sucio youko...

_**Yukina's POV**_

El tendría que usar spandex. Un revelador spandex negro, y yo podría azotar su trasero con ese látigo. Oh, Hiei.

_**Mientras tanto de vuelta(introducción 3)**_

Kuwabara y Shizuru estabas uno al lado del otro silenciosos, pero por mejores razones que Keiko y Yusuke. Estaban compitiendo! Pero ellos estaban para largo (Cinco horas y media para ser exactos) por que sus pensamientos estaban sorprendiéndolos.

_**Shizuru's POV**_

Hiei es caliente. Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy caliente. Literalmente, los es. Sus ataques de fuego hacen que mi sexto sentido haga estremecer mi columna. purr

_**Kuwabara's POV**_

No puedo creer esto… creo que el enano es caliente. Nooooooooooooo!

_**Mientras tanto otra vez(introducción 4)**_

Koenma en su forma adolescente suspiro, llamo a Botan para que acudiera a su ayuda.

-Si, Koenma-sama?- ella pregunta, haciendo una reverencia cuando llego.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi- replica Koenma, estirándose en su silla.

-Si?

-Secues-Digo, trae a Hiei a mi, por favor- Koenma tosió, poniéndose nervioso

-Si…- Botan susurro, inclinándose de nuevo.

-Y no lo lastimes si el esta en spandex negro, y atalo/amordázalo.- Koenma continua, con una especial mirada maligna.

Botan trata de ocultar las señales que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, mostrando que ella estaba encendida.

-S-s-si... señor...

-Yo-uhh- ve ahora, Botan!- grita Koenma un poquito demasiado fuerte.

Botan sale a prisa muy nerviosa.

_Pervertido Koenma! Estoy sobre ti! Pero, desde que eres mi jefe, yo te lo traeré. Pero por seguridad, tendré mi diversión con mi jaganshi en spandex primero. Puedes contar con eso. Y lo haré en el armario del portero del Reikai también, maldita sea._

_**Koenma's POV**_

Je! Ella no sospecha nada. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!

ººººº

Eto 9.9… eso es todo. Muy cortito dirán pero que se va a ser. Si les gusta y quieren que continué traduciendo me avisan por review... si supieran lo que sigue después -/./- pero no voy a adelantar nada.

Kakushi Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Ahora si alguien se pregunto alguna vez como es ser asediado por un grupo de locos y muy muy muy muy pervertidos, bueno pregúntenle a Hiei, el si sabe de eso u.uU

Muchas gracias por todos sus review, me animan a continuar con la traducción, este estuvo un poco mas complicado pero aquí lo tengo. Ahora los problemas empezaran, problemas para nuestro querido demonio de fuego. n-n

ººººº

Hiei, medio muerto en su cama(futon, lo que sea), dio vueltas, se froto sus ojos rojo rubí, se estiro, y despertó. Levantarse por el sonido de la alarma del reloj no era divertido. De echo, era una maldita porquería. Pero sin embargo partirlo a la mitad con su visión de calor si era divertido. (El tiene visión de calor? o.o?) Sonriendo con si casual sonrisa maligna, el fue hasta su armario. Al menos, en toda su estancia en el templo de Genkai, era _su_ armario. Hiei estaba seguro que todos se ponían nerviosos cuando venia. Siempre se ponían muy... _extraños_ cuando estaba cerca. Y entonces, el vino cuando no lo vieron y así tener un poco de paz al fin.

Su mano estaba a penas de tomar el pomo, y a darle la vuelta, cuando de afuera del armario salto Yusuke.

Normalmente esto no lo sorprendería.

No, en serio, no lo haría.

Pero esta vez el bestia un bikini Negro. Un bikini negro _de mujer_.(N/T.1)

-OH DIOS MIO! ES HORRIBLE!- Hiei grito cubriéndose los ojos y retrocediendo, lejos de la visión.

-Ahora Hiei- comenzó Yusuke calmado, tomando las manos de Hiei en las suyas -Yo se, conociendo a ti y todo tu "orgullo", tienes una actitud dominante, así que decidí que puedes estar arriba si tu quieres.

-Que por todos los demonios estas jodidamente ablando!- murmuro Hiei, todavía tratando de alejarse, temiendo por su vida.

Entonces, Kurama irrumpió por la puerta en un bikini parecido al de Yusuke, pero igualmente espeluznante.(N/T.2)

-Ah! Me robaste la idea!- lloriqueo Kurama, corriendo fuera de la habitación llorando. Yusuke uso todo su poder para poder volver a sostener una engreída sonrisa.

Hiei le dio un tic.

-Hiei-saaaaaaan!- una familiar voz llamo desde afuera, entrando al cuarto. Yukina, sosteniendo una bandeja con te y galletas con chispas de chocolate, entro, solo para llevarse el susto de su vida

-Yukina?- Hiei farfullo, tan confundido como ella… o lo estaba ella?

Yukina rasgo su kimono revelando un uniforme de Kung-Fu y cinta negra.

-Que mie-da le estas haciendo a Hiei?- grito señalándolo.

-Yukina… Yo… -Yusuke murmuro, cuando Yukina le dio una fuerte patada haciéndolo volar por la ventana, lo que infortunadamente traería una segunde historia.

-Hey gracias- sonríe Hiei con incertidumbre, mirando a su gemela. Yukina pensó en lanzarse a el, pero rápidamente lo cambio por una sonrisa seductora. Se saco su uniforme de Kung-Fu, ahora revelando el spandex negro que había solicitado (Ver capitulo anterior.)

-Umm… Yukina…?- pregunto Hiei, intentando llegar a la puerta. Yukina lamió sus labios y bloqueo el camino.

-Talvez es tiempo de que tengamos un pequeña… _charla_...- sugiere Hiei, sudando muy nervioso una enorme gota.

-No quiero oír ninguna platica a menos que tenga que ver con tus pantalones! Ahora se mío!

_-_Bueno no es esto embarazoso? -vino la voz de Botan mientras ella entraba por (gracias a Yusuke) abierta ventana con su remo.

-Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Yukina amenazante, como si estuviera protegiendo su presa.

-Vine por Hiei. Kooenma lo quiere ver.- infortunadamente, eso no era eso lo que realmente quería.

-Kooenma lo _quiere_ a el, huh?- Yukina río malignamente.- Bueno Kooenma puede irse al infierno, por que no podrá tenerlo.

-Yukina, te tomaste tu medicina de esta mañana, porque pienso que estas sufriendo de un fuerte delirio.-Hiei susurro, mitad sarcástico, mitad no.

-Si, lo mismo digo, considerando QUE EL ES TU HERMANO!- grito Botan

-… que?- dio un pequeño gemido, poniendo sus manos en la boca.- Puede ser esto?- Hiei asintió un poco con la cabeza, teniendo un poco de miedo de la vitalidad que Botan desprendía

**-**Ahora lo vez?- gruño Botan.

**-**Si… eso hace que… LO QUIERA MAS!- grito ella arremetiendo contra Hiei, preparándose.

-Asustas a la gente Yukina! Y me llevare a Hiei conmigo! Pero primero...- Botan le saca el spandex que Yukina usaba (que por alguna razón que sabrá el autor, ella usaba un traje de payaso debajo) y trato de meter a Hiei en el.

-Que… demon… MALDICION BOTAN!- le grito Hiei mientras ella lo empujaba, intentado meterlo en el traje.-Esto también es por Kooenma? Por que puedes decirle que lo olvide!

**-**No… esto es por mi!- sonrió Botan, disfrutando cada minuto.

-… - Hiei ignoro eso.- En cualquier caso, no voy a entrar en eso!

-Maldición! Ustedes son gemelos, tu deberías ser capaz de ponerte sus cosas!

**-**Y POR QUE DEVERIA HACERLO!

-Para complacerme, cariño!

Eso, sorprendentemente, no vino de Botan, en su lugar era Keiko!

-Que demonios?- gruño Hiei. Ven? Esto es a lo que se refería cuando decía _extraño._

ººººº

(N/T.1): DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOO! TOT ES HORRIBLE! MIS OJOS! TT0TT

(N/T.2): NOOOOOOOO! OTRA VEZ NO!... listo T.T ya me traume para toda la vida ;.;

Bueno hasta aquí llegue, dios todos son un bola de pervertidos ¬/¬ si fuera por mi me llevaría a Hiei muy lejos (para mi solita n/n) Pero bueno. Otra vez gracias por los review me animan mucho mucho.

**.:Kyo:. **: y si, nada mejor que encontrar fic traducidos al español, tantos que no saben ingles no saben lo que se pierde, ya veré si en el futuro continuo con esto. Nos vemos.

**Hiei-chan:** Después de esto yo también me puse loca nOn aquí subí otro capi. Espero sea de tu agrada y que te haga reír. Hasta la próxima. 

**Sonya-chan17: **Aquí lo seguí viva! n-n y mas que interesante da risa, al menos a mi porque me puse loca jajajajajajaja. Tratare de subir cada sábado. Me alegra ayudar a la gente con las traducciones, si encuentro algún otro bueno (y que tampoco sea muy difícil ¬¬) lo doblare también. Bye Bye.

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, y me parece que Hiei tampoco lo tomo tan mal que todos lo persigan, quizás eso es mas normal para el de lo que creemos no? O.o! Pero a ver que hace para librase de ese quilombo.. Yo correría como alma que lleva el diablo si me pasara eso. Hasta pronto.

**Darksoubi: **Todos pervertidos, y pensando lo mismo, pero a ver como es eso u.u (Miko imaginando a Hiei en spandex negro) u/u (Miko con el látigo) n/n (Miko arrancándole la ropa con los dientes) n/¬/n... n/./o... O/O ups este estaba pensando en algo sorry. Y yo también digo lo mismo... CORRE FO-HIEI CORRE XXXXXD. Nos vemos.

**angelligth23: **Me quedaron bien no? Al menos es entendible. Y Yukina y Kuwabara están resarpados aquí, están muy locos, por Yukina no tengo tanto problema... este quiero decir... hum o.oU... AH! Olvídenlo no dije nada, pero con Kuwabara DIOS NOS LIBRE NOOOO! Bueno nos vemos en otra.

**Nimzay: **Aquí actualice, si todos mueren por Hiei, y eso es divertido… para los que leemos ¬U¬ jajajajaja. Hasta otra.

**ERIKA: **es que Hiei es todo un bishonen, es tan sexy n/n. y a ver como se libra de ese grupo de locos pervertidos. Cuídate.

**Kitsune DJaganshi: **no se si aparezca pero yo si lo quisiera. Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes lo que le espera a nuestro pequeño demonio. Claro que seguiré traduciendo, solo ténganme paciencia. Nos vemos.

Esto es todo. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Miko. n-n


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Ete aquí la tercera parte para los que hayan sobrevivido a los otros dos capis.

ººººº

Botan, Hiei y Yukina se quedaron en blanco viendo a Keiko, quien estaba parada en el marco de la puerta (desnuda) sosteniendo un paquete de condones y una bolsa de gusanos de goma.

-… Keiko?- susurro Botan.-Que demonios estas haciendo?

-Comiendo gusanos de goma- ella responde, depositando uno en su boca.

-Maldicion! No tienes bobis! Tienes el pecho demasiado plano para ser una chica!- dice Hiei impresionado y señalándola.

-Ha! Te dije que eras plana, Señorita sin pecho!- Yusuke rió, colgado de la ventana. Keiko fue hacia el y lo empujo por la ventana de nuevo. Pero Yusuke uso sus alas mágicas para volar de vuelta.

-De ti, Hiei, eso es un cumplido.- dijo Keiko empujándolo a la cama.

-Que estas haciendo?- le pregunta Hiei inseguro y Keiko tiro de sus pantalones.

- NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!- grito Kurama corriendo y derribando la cerrada puerta con un bate.- El es mío, yo lo vi primero!

-No es cierto!

-Si es cierto!

-No es cierto!

-Si es cierto!

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es!

-No lo es!

-Si lo es!

-No lo es!

-No, en realidad técnicamente el me vio primero.- dijo Hiei asintiendo.

-BOO YEAH!- grito Kurama

-NO! no de esa manera!- grito Hiei. Kurama lloriqueo silenciosamente. Keiko lo echo afuera con un látigo y después con el mismo destruyo las alas de Yusuke, y mientras caía gritaba.

Kuwabara caminaba por allí feliz. De repente Yusuke cayo en el pavimento delante de el.

-Hola sujeto caído del cielo.- reía Kuwabara apuntando al cuerpo medio muerto de Yusuke.

Kuwabara miro alrededor, entonces pensó malignamente. _Mientras estoy aquí voy a descargar. _Lentamente desabrocho sus pantalones.

-NOOOOOO!- grito Yusuke. Kuwabara empezó a regar lo tulipanes en el jardín de Keiko.

-Que?- le pregunto.

-… olvídalo.- Yusuke murmuro, poniéndose de pie.- Nueva pregunta: como voy a llegar hasta allí por mi Hiei?

-TU Hiei? Oh no no! El es mío!- le grito Kuabara escupiendo un poco.

-Desde cuando? Tu ODIAS a Hiei!- le replica a su bobo compañero.

- Todo eso mas secreto era puesto tan solo para ocultar mi sentir por el.- dice Kuwabara en pose dramática, pétalos de rosa misteriosamente caen de ninguna parte.

**-**Hombre, eso fue un verso? - dice Yusuke.

-Como si tu supieras Shakespeare.- Kuwabara silbo caminando lejos.

-Eso fue extraño.- murmuro Yusuke.

ººººº

Hasta aquí, estuvo cortito, pero divertido no? Dios ¬¬ con amigos como estos...

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **este fic es para morirse… pero de risa n0n. Esa parte de los bikinis fue bastante traumatica ahora ya nada será igual u.ù. Justo todos se le largaron juntos a Hiei, pero por suerte nadie lo a tocado... creo o.o! nos vemos en la próxima.

**angelligth23: **cierto, con tremendos amigos ¬¬ que feliz soy de no conocerlos y esa Yukina también esta tan loquita como su hermano. Y Kuwabara también empezó con esto, te recomiendo que te tomes unos antiácidos para tu estomago. Adiós.

**Hiei-chan: **que bueno que te reíste, ese es el propósito del fic. No puedes imaginártelos así, pues tienes suerte, porque yo si pude T.T y eso dejo marca ya estoy cerquita de perder la chaveta. Ojala y disfrutes esta capi. Sayonara bye bye.

Nos vemos el próximo sabado adios.

Miko n-n


	4. Chapter 4

Todo el mundo ama a Hiei 

Y aquí traje un nuevo capitulo, creo que esta un poquito mas largo, pero yo que se solo traduzco u.u que disfruten de esta locura.

**Nota 1: LEE TODOS ESTOS AVISOS ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL FIC! Ò.Ó**

**Nota 2:** Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi**. Este fic es propiedad de **demonhiei'sgirl**. Las expresiones usadas en la historia no son mías, yo solo traduzco.

**Nota 3:** puede haber material yaoi (relaciones hombre/hombre) e incesto (relaciones entre parientes)

**Nota 4:** si viste las notas anteriores y si aun insistes en leer y te provoca traumas o alguna otra lesión mental (o sea, se te safa un tornillo u.u) recuerda que yo te lo advertí en las notas 1, 2 Y 3, así que no puedes demandarme ¬¬ y no recibiré quejas ù.ú

Aquí vuelvo a poner mis advertencias, las pondré cada tanto para que no lo olviden. Ahora si el fic.

ººººº

En medio de la confusión, Botan agarro a Hiei, lo subió a su remo, y volaron por la ventana.

-VUELVAN AQUI MALDITA SEA!- grito Yukina detrás de ellos.

-Hiei cariño!- Keiko grito también, detrás de Yukina.

-Mi dulce amor!- grito Kurama detrás de ellas, empujo a las dos mujeres del camino y saltando.

Kurama, cayendo por la ventana, golpeo a Kuwabara en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de juego. Yusuke, consiente de la salida de Hiei y desesperado por no dejarlo escapar, uso un gancho que lanzo al techo, y se balanceo hacia la ventana, dándole justo a Yukina y Keiko cuando cayo adentro.

-Cinco fuera- Botan sonrió triunfante mientras volaba alto, dejando a la tierra muy lejos y entrando al mundo espiritual.

-Cinco fuera?- Hiei tosió, sacándose el spandex que Botan le había puesto. Y mas para el regocijo de Botan (cuando se saco la prenda) fue cuando descubrió, que el solo llevaba interiores.

-Si amor, cinco abajo.-Botan soltó una risita.-Ahora, hum, estas seguro que no tienes calor?

-No, me congelo. Particularmente por que no estoy usando mas que boxers, gracias a ti.- se quejo Hiei

-Pero te ves acalorado. Estas seguro de que no quieres quitar esa ropa estorbosa?- Botan sugiere algo desesperada.

-Que ropa estorbosa? solo uso esto.- Hiei ladro enojado.

**-**Entonces sácate lo que estas usando.

- … - Hiei pensó sobre eso un momento.- Pero no estaría desnudo?

**-**Ese es el punto- Botan sonrió.

-No seria eso morboso?- le pregunto, entrecerrando sus ojos de rubí.

-Noooooooo. Eso seria… maravilloso!- Botan menciona emocionada. Hiei gruño.

-Ya merito llegamos?

-Que? Acaso estas… excitado por llegar?- le pregunto Botan esperanzada.

-Bueno, Koenma estará allí.- replico Hiei. Botan se congelo.

-Y-y p-po-porque eso podría im-importarte a-a ti?- ella gimoteo.

-El por lo menos me trataría normal.-Hiei suspiro.-No como los demás.- mentalmente Botan suspiro alivia

-"risa nerviosa" Por supuesto!… espera, dijiste que _Kooenma_ te trataría de forma normal?- pregunto Botan sudando la gota gorda.

-Si, esta es probablemente otra misión, verdad?-pregunto Hiei mirando a la deidad.

-No lo se!- mintió Botan. _Pero yo tengo la sospecha de que el tiene curiosidad sobre tu virilidad..._

-Hey ya estamos aqui. Detente, mujer, detente!- grito Hiei, empujando la espalda de Botan.

-Okey Hiei.- Botan murmuro mientras hacia frenar su remo hasta que se detuvo, y se balancearon sobre el piso de cerámica que era parte del edificio de Kooenma en el Reikai.

-Proxima parada, infierno_- _Botan susurro cuando Hiei saltaba y se dirigía a la oficina de Koenma.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Hiei curioso girándose.

-Uh… yo dije… las policías usan silbatos en invierno.- Botan ríe nerviosa.

-Oh. Okey- replico Hiei, voltea y se va de nuevo.

-Esta será una larga mañana.- gruño Botan.

ººººº

**erikadecancer** : si todos quieren pervertir a Hiei! Por cierto lo de tu idea( Miko babenado a mares: ºTTº) ejem... lo siento pero no se podrá aquí, esta es una traducción y no puedo controlar nada de lo que pase, eso lo decide la autora. Pero ya tenia pensado un lemon con esa pareja en serio, haber cuando lo paso a la compu espero que pronto, todavía pienso en el final. Nos vemos.

**Hiei-chan:** hola amiga nos vemos de nuevo. Y si, nunca se conoce completamente a nadie... TODOS ESTAN LOCOS! Pero ahora Hiei escapo, y se dirige hacia Kooenma... momento esto no me gusta, tener que salir de guatemala para acabar en guatepeor ¬.¬. Hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara bye bye.

**Kitty kitsune-chan**Y ni te imaginas que será lo siguiente, todos se ponen mas raros... y no olvidemos que mas pervertidos. Me parece que Keiko es la mas decidida de todos, dios que ganas de matarla me entraron ¬¬#. Ahí te ves.

**Darksoubi**no te preocupes con que me dejes review me conformo n-n Y todos dan mucho mello ó.ò Hiei tiene suerte de todavía permanecer virgen. Ahí te veo luego chau.

Hasta aquí llegue, los espero el siguiente sábado.

Miko n-n


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Perdón por no actualizar puntual, pero tengo mis razones:

1)EVALUACIONES ó.ò no me dejaron hacer nada.

2)Los estudios.

Con esas dos cosas apenas si tuve tiempo para traducir, pero extraordinariamente lo logre, y cuando fui al ciber no andaba las líneas ToT... todo esto fue un complot ¬¬ pero ahora les traje lo que tanto esperaban. Disfrutenlo

ººººº

Hiei lentamente comenzó a caminar a la oficina de Kooenma, en busca de paz. Botan miraba con lamento, algo recia a llegar hasta allá por miedo de ver otro de los objetos de "juego" de Kooenma. Botan temblo. O peor! El podría estar jugando con sus Barbies de nuevo! Y no podía haber algo mas escalofriante que eso.

_Pero y que tal si…?_ Botan caviló. _Que tal si viola al pobre Hiei-chan? El podría quedar aterrado de por vida! Y entonces renunciaría a su trabajo como parte del equipo Reikai! Entonces YO NUNCA VOLVERE A HABLAR DE NUEVO CON EL! _

**-**Hiei?.- ella empezó. El se detuvo y miro hacia su dirección.

-Si?- Botan considero sus acciones.

-Espera, antes de que vayas, tengo que darte algo primero

-Esta bien.- contesto Hiei andando detrás de ella por el vestíbulo (esta vez a pie)

Botan lo guió tan lejos como pudo. Hiei obviamente se aburrió, y empezó a silbar. Botan pensó que era divertido porque no tenia idea de que el podía silbar! Y al final del la larga y estrepitosa caminata al vestíbulo había un pequeño cuarto. El pequeño **_armario_ **del conserje.

-Aquí estamos.- sonrió Botan, abriendo la puerta ladinamente

-Eso es el armario

-Si, así es.

-Pero que es lo que podrías darme allí dentro?

Botan jalo al demonio de fuego contra la pared de dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. _A mi misma. _

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Yusuke recupero la conciencia lentamente, se incorporo para rascarse su lastimada cabeza, revolviendo su sucio y negro cabello. Despacio se acomodo su flequillo que había caído hacia su frente, devolviéndolo a su lugar. Yusuke se ocupaba de su momento de belleza, sin embargo, fue cortado de inmediato cuando Kuwabara lo empujo de arriba de Yukina, quien sorprendentemente estaba tan tiesa como un cadáver.

-QUITATE DE LA AMOROSA DAMA DE HIELO, TU IMBECIL!- le grito Kuwabara enojado. Le ofreció una mano a su, un vez en otro tiempo, amor de su vida

-Déjame en paz!- gruño Yukina, manoteando la mano tendida. Kuwabara se quedo atónito ante eso.

_Tan parecida a Hiei! Ella es tan parecida a Hiei! No puedo creerlo! Que gran coincidencia!_

Kuwabara se inclino para darle un apasionado beso a Yukina. Furiosa al principio, Yukina se preparo para darle una bofetada marca-Keiko, pero pensándolo bien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de una decente atención masculina. Y cuando la culpa la alcanzo a ella por entregarse, recordó como Hiei tenia su diversión con Botan.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Botan suspiro pesadamente. _Eso fue divertido! _Pensó mientras reajustaba su Kimono. Hiei parecía aun desorientado y boquiabierto, que hizo que Botan disfrutara su presencia aun mas.

_**Flashback**_

-Que demonios estas haciendo en realidad?- Hiei

-"Gemidos" huff… Uhh…- Botan

-Si?- Hiei.

-Estamos… uh… huff… jugando un juego! Si, un juego!- Botan

-… bien…- Hiei

_**End flashback**_

Botan ignoro aquellos recuerdos. La primera etapa de su plan ya estaba en marcha.

_Aunque solo espero que Kooenma no quiera "jugar" aun. _Ella suspiromientras convocaba a su remo.

-Vamos Hiei. Kooenma sigue esperándote.

ººººº

Bien esto es todo, se que son muy cortitos los capítulos T.T pero la cosa se va poniendo mas buena, y por favor no me larguen bombas las fans del Kurama/Hiei por el contenido de este cap, ya dije que solo traduzco -.-U

Kitty kitsune-chan: como siempre digo con amigos como estos quien necesita enemigos. Infierno? y no te imaginas cuanto ¬¬ maldito Kooenma. Talvez los demas esten maltrechos pero si que son persistentes eso hay que admitirlo. Nos vemos n-n

Hiei-chan: perdona si me estabas esperando pero ya explique el porque de mi ausencia al principio u.u a ver si pronto recupero mi ritmo. Hasta otra amiga.

Bueno ahi se ven.

Miko


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Aquí el capitulo después del ultimo que subí o.oU

ººººº

-Hiei!- Kooenma( en forma de adolescente por supuesto.) saludo, corriendo hacia el medio koorime-Me alegra que ayas podido llegar.

-Tu mandaste a Botan para que me trajera, así que no tuve mucha opción.-gruño Hiei.

-Es… cierto…- Kooenma medito, echándose un poco de colonia costosa.-Se tomo su tiempo para traerte hasta mi. Solo tomaba una hora y media llegar hasta aquí.

-…- Hiei mantuvo su boca cerrada, como le prometió a Botan que haría.-Como sea, porque querías verme solo a mi de nuevo?- las palabras de Hiei trajo a Kooenma de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Por que los otros no tienen sex appeal, tontito!- Kooenma exclamo olvidando lo voluble que la aparición era.

_El es_

_TAN gay… _Botan pensó desde su escondite secreto (el armario de Kooenma) _Será mejor que el no intente nada, o lo voy a..._

-Y eso seria parte de la misión… porque?- pregunto Hiei, alzando una ceja.

-Una mission?- Kooenma murmuro, dejando sus pensamientos "personales" una vez mas.-Si, bueno, esta en una misión "especial"

-Especial, huh?- dijo Hiei, claramente sin entender. Kooenma se apoyo en su escritorio, tirando al suelo todos los documentos, así pudo sentarse mejor sobre este. Hiei alzo la ceja de nuevo, todavía sin entender.

-Para cumplir esta misión, tu tienes que venir hasta aquí- continuo Kooenma, lamiendo su labio superior de forma seductora.

_Ese bastardo enfermo! _Gimoteo Botan para si misma.

Hiei lentamente camino hacia Kooenma, sus manos en sus bolsillos. _Hiei no... _Botan caviló para si. Normalmente, ella saltaría fuera del armario, en donde espiaba con la puerta entreabierta con frecuencia, golpearía a Kooenma con su bate de baseball, noquearía a Hiei, también, y escaparía. Pero si se arriesgaba a ser vista por Kooenma, ella perdería su trabajo. O peor, ser pescada por Señor Temperamental y... bueno solo digamos que el no volvería a "jugar" con ella nunca mas. _No mas jueguitos para Botan! _Ella murmuro, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. _Wauuugh!_

Hiei estaba ahora enfrente del escritorio. Kooenma, luciendo no solo acalorado, pero extremadamente excitado, se preparo. Hiei lentamente empezaba a retirar una mano de sus bolsillos.

_No puedo ver! _Pensó Botan, cerrando sus ojos, imagines sucias volaron a su cabeza.

"AAAAAUGH!"

Distraída de sus pensamientos, Botan miro llena de pánico. Kooenma se cubría sus ojos mientras Hiei sostenía un pequeño envase de spray de pimienta

-Dale su merecido.- Ella susurro, todavía seguía aturdida.

-Inbecil.- suspiro Hiei, lanzando lejos la botellita de spray.

-Whew!- exclamo Botan, cayendo por la puerta del armario

-Botan?- dijo Hiei, bruscamente dando vuelta a su cabeza en dirección a la deidad.

-Botan!- Kooema, todavía ciego, grito.

-Uhh… hola!- Botan sonrió nerviosa, gotas resbalaban de su cabeza.-Alguien quiere jugar bingo? No? Entonces me retiro de inmediato!- ella hizo un agujero en la puerta.

-Oh no claro que no!- Hiei le grito yendo detrás de ella. Kooenma limpio algo de los restos del spray de sus ojos. Una pequeño, dorado destello en el bolsillo de Hiei capturo las atención de su vista.

_Un guardapelo!. Quien sabría que el cargaba uno de esos…_ Kooenma suspiro. _Momento!_ El pensó mejor. _De quien será la fotografía que habrá allí? Debo ser yo. _Sonrió imaginando su propio rostro. _Pero y si no, entonces quien? Agh. Tengo que descubrirlo! Por cualquier medio necesario!_

ººººº

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, verdad que esto se puso mas interesante? n-n De quien será la foto que Hiei carga? Ni yo se, y eso que soy la traductora aquí o.o

Lo siento pero no podré contestar review, ando con poco tiempo, tengo las ultimas pruebas del año T.T y ya termino con la secundaria. Diossss la presión me esta matando.

Hasta la próxima, los quiero mucho

Miko nOn


	7. Chapter 7

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Bien, por fin pude subir -.-u perdon la tardanza, pero siempre hay por ahí algo que te atrasa, estoy segura que a mas de uno le a pasado eso. Oh bien... sin mas preámbulos aquí el capi de TMAH (sigla de "Todo el mundo ama a Hiei" n.nu)

ººººº

Hiei persiguió a Botan por el salón. Sorprendentemente, cuando se trataba de escapar, Botan era muy rápida. Cuando pudo alcanzarla, la agarro por el cuello de su prenda, y la obligo a verlo frente a frente. Al menos, lo suficiente para tener un agarre estrecho de su muñeca.

-No me digas que fuiste tan estúpida como para espiarnos? Después de todo, no era como si hubiera algo importante que ver...- empezó diciendo, actualmente muy calmado. Botan uso esa rara serenidad para aprovecharla, mientras rápidamente junto sus labios con los de el.

-Tu… no me-me lastimaras, ver-verdad?- ella gimoteo algo nerviosa. Hiei le sonrió, y lo que sucedió a continuación fue que estuvo rodeado de llamas del Makai.

-Eeek!- Botan echo a correr de nuevo, temiendo por su vida.

**-**Hn.- suspiro.- Talvez esto le enseñe a no meter sus narices en mis asuntos con Kooenma la próxima vez.

Muy mal para Hiei que no viera a la persona detrás de el, quien llevaba cargando un arma tranquilizante.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Botan, pasados algunos minutes de correr despavorida, finalmente pudo detenerse. Todo indicaba al parecer que Hiei no intento perseguirla, así que el no la lastimaría. Al menos, no mucho.

-Porque ni siquiera intento perseguirme?- se pregunto en voz alta. Miro en todos lados y empezó por la oficina de Kooenma.

-Kooenma!- grito, empujando con fuerza la puerta.-No puedo encontrar a Hi...- para ella, bien nosotros no podemos decir "sorpresa", Kooenma desapareció.-Adonde fue ese idiota?- sus sospechas no la dejaron tranquila hasta que encontró un arma tranquilizadora en el suelo, entonces se monto en su remo para volar al ningenkai para avisar a sus rivales, y así el grupo iría tras Kooenma. Quiero decir, si eran todos rivales, pero Kooenma era de lejos el peor.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O**

-No solo es, digamos, ultra gay.- Botan explico al resto del grupo.-sino que también es Ultra Pervertido!- El grupo mirándose los unos a los otros y susurrándose. Pero el rumoroso cuchicheo se detuvo cuando Kooenma camino a través de la puerta, cargando a un inconsciente Hiei. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon.

-No estarás diciendo nada malo de mi a mis espaldas, no es cierto Botan?- el le sonrió maliciosamente a la deidad.

-Oh, um, Kooenma!- chillo ella.

-Tu, endiablado bebe del chupón! Que estas haciendo con Hiei?!- acuso Yusuke, apuntando a Kooenma como si fuera un interrogatorio.

**-**Yo vine a poner tregua.- respondió el dios

-TREGUA!- toda la habitación resonó.

**-**Es correcto.- sentencio Kooenma.- Tal parece que a Hiei le gusta alguien de nosotros.

-IMPOSIBLE!- grito Yusuke.-EL NOS ODIA A TODOS!

-Aun si pensamiento que haya conocido eso nosotros amamos!- Kuwabara grito, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Kuwabara, si no quieres ir al infierno cuando mueras, te sugiero que dejes de intentar de hablar Shakespearian.

**-**… oh… de acuerdo estoy…

**-**KUWABARA!

-Ultima vez, ultima vez, lo juro.

ººººº

Aquí esta, haber si este grupo de locos puede poner tregua por rato aunque sea, y ver si podrán ganar al hombre de sus sueños n.n dios sabe que ya quisiera ser parte de esto también.

**Hiei-chan:** si quien esta en la foto?! Díganlo pronto?! O si voy a...! no se que voy a hacer o.o. Aquí deje la continuación. Gracias por los ánimos y no olviden: estudien primero para después disfrutar. Si ya se que suena pesado pero esa es la verdad u.u

**Darksoubi:** no importa, lo que cuenta es que ayas leído n.n, Virgen? A mi parecer creo que una peliazul se lo gano. Argh! Que coraje me da! Ò.ó. Nos vemos.

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **y no sabes cuanto de mala puedo llegar a ser muuuuuuuhahahahahahahaha-urk cof cof cof... maldición! ¬¬ y justo cuando me había salido bien. Si ya quiero saber quien es el de la foto, de lo que estoy segura de que en definitiva no puede ser Kuwabobo ù.u hay que estar loco para elegir eso... pero y si... o.o

Mukuro: SI! SI! SOY TAN FELIZ!

Miko: que te pasa?

Mukuro: alguien me apoya para la futura "esposa" de Hiei... y en tu cara ¬u¬

Miko:... mejor no digo nada u.¬

Y si ya actualice, gracias por comprender mis retrasos en subir, algunas veces no se puede evitar-suspiro.- Mucho trabajo en la semana uffffff... Nos vemos en la próxima bye bye n.n

Bueno esto es todo amigos XD

Nos vemos

Miko nOn


	8. Chapter 8

Todo el mundo ama a Hiei 

Capitulo numero quien sabe cual.

Holas llegue por fin, abría actualizado antes pero las condenadas computadoras ni me dejaron ¬¬ todos están contra mi! por que?! Yo que hice?! ToT... bu bu y.y

ººººº

El grupo no se fijo en Kooenma, pero si bastante en el inconsciente demonio que cargaba. Ningún ojo se despego de la aparición, lo que convertía a Hiei en el centro de la atención, no Kooenma. Este, créanlo o no, de echo sentía una especie de celos.

-Ahem.

Los ojos del grupo, sin apartarse, continuaron concentrados en Hiei, quien estaba soñando en increíble paz.

-A-HEM!

Los ojos del grupo miraron por un segundo a Kooenma en garrafal mirada, pero volvieron a Hiei de nuevo.

-MALDITA SEA MIRENME CONDENADOS BASTARDOS!- grito Kooenma en vez de sus "ahems"

-Dios, Kooenma, si no te vemos es porque no eres lindo como lo es el!- chillo Yusuke al dios enojado. Hiei se removió y acomodo en los brazos de Kooenma.

-LINDO!

Kooenma suspiro, tranquilizando todo su sistema nerviosos, y poniéndose serio otra vez. Gentilmente recostó a Hiei en el sofá, luego se volvió al resto del grupo.

-Como estaba diciendo.-Kooenma empezó, mirando alrededor.

-Mami, quiero que el pato pare de morderme...- susurro Hiei en sus sueños. Kooenma sudo la gota gorda.

-Hiei, no hables en tus sueños.- el miro un poco molesto al youkai.

-Mami, haz que el hombre gay me deje en paz.- comento Hiei, de nuevo, aun dormido. Kooenma se ruborizo en un profundo color rojo.

-Si hombre gay, déjalo en paz.- se rió Yuske. Incluso Kurama soltó una risita.

-El hombre gay no volverá a tocarte de nuevo.- susurro Keiko reconfortante a la vez que estrujaba el cabello de Hiei. Botan miro furiosa a Keiko con un poquito de celos.

-Augh.- gruño Kooenma aun un poco avergonzado.-Como seguía diciendo, Hiei tiene un guardapelo. Y seguramente adentro contiene un foto, o sino porque lo cargaría consigo?

Yukina, recientemente desinteresada, ladeo su cabeza en el hombro de Kuwabara.-Que intentas insinuar? Que deberíamos abrir el guardapelo?

-Bien, sea quien sea que este allí debería estar agradecido de tener a Hiei, verdad?- sugirió Kurama.

-Si, chico zorro, pero que si ese alguien que no este allí todavía siga deseándolo?- inquirió Yusuke.

-Bien, lo que es justo es justo. Si a el le gusta uno de nosotros, estaría mal que forzáramos lo que el siente.- agrega educadamente Keiko.

-Eso significa que solo le gusta uno de nosotros. Solo uno. Si que básicamente esta habitación esta llena de perdedores.- sumo Kuwabara, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Yukina.

-Es que no importa. Eso no es nada nuevo. El nos odiaba a todos antes de que tuviera ese guardapelo, entonces como podría eso cambiar si el sigue odiándonos después de esto?- gruño Botan.

-Obviamente no nos odia a todos.- sonrió Kooenma, acariciando su cabello como un súper modelo porno estrella.

-Si, pero nosotros sabemos a quien si odia." Bufo Yusuke. Kooenma miro furioso al exdetective.

-Que estamos esperando?!- grito Kurama.-Veamos a quien mi bebe Hiei ama!

ººººº

Bien hasta aquí llegue, ojala sepamos a quien le gusta Hiei, no puedo esperar!

**Kitty kitsune-chan:** bueno, por ahora nada es seguro. No creo que le haya echo nada pero con este Kooenma nunca se sabe ¬¬ . Se lo que sientes si llega a ser ese cara de mono ¡quedare traumada de por vida TOT! Te agradezco la comprensión es tan difícil a veces esto de publicar, y no dejes que te pique el gusanito de la envidia porque aca todos lo toquetean u.uU diossss... nos vemos.

**Hiei-chan:** Dios no lo permitas! No permitas que algo tan horrible suceda!... listo me desahogue nn eres muy atenta, muchas gracias, actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Nos vemos y suerte.

**angelligth23:** mira que trabajo lo mas duro para que no pase u.u y concuerdo contigo, pero prefiero mas a Youko-san n¬n ya ahí esto pensando en un fic con esos dos. Te entiendo a todos nos da coraje que lo toquen tanto.

Miko: Hieiiii...

Hiei: y ahora que?! ¬¬

Miko: angelligth23 te manda saludos, no vas a decir algo?

Hiei: hn

Miko: Hiei no seas decortes! ¬¬

Hiei: muchas gracias por tus saludos y te mando besos, abrazos y demás babosadas ninges... ya puedo irme? ¬o¬

Miko: espera que todavía me falta envolverte para regalo n-n

Hiei: QUE?! Estas loca! (sale corriendo.)

Miko: no te preocupes que cuando lo agarre lo envuelvo con un gran moño rojo y te lo mando de regalo. Nos vemos pronto n-n

Bueno hasta el otro capitulo.

Y de paso: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!!

Kakushi Miko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Capitulo 9 Fecha: 3 de enero de 2007

Holas amiguis, las extrañe, me extrañaron a mi?

_Cricri... cricri (grillo cantando) bsssss (ruido del viento) pat... pat(ruido de bola de rastrojo)_

O.o ya veo que no... T-T bueno no importa... me como un gusanito TT3TT

ººººº

Todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de Hiei, quien aun continuaba inconsciente en el sofá. El youkai se veía tan pacifico que el grupo no se atrevía a despertarlo, ni siquiera romper el guardapelo en sus manos.

-Miren.- murmuro Kurama, sacándose algunos mechones de su cara. –Hiei nos dirá a quien le gusta cuando el este listo. O al menos, nosotros deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, cuando el este _despierto_ así que no deberíamos actuar como idiotas.

-Da acuerdo.- respondió el grupo mirando al suelo.

Todos decidieron pasar la noche en donde estaban, el grupo salió cada uno hacia su respectivos cuartos.

_Phhbt. Si claro. Yo voy a ver lo que hay dentro de la maldita cosa del regazo de Hiei después de que todos esos tontos vayan a la cama. Y si (por alguna extraña razón) mi foto no esta allí, la reemplazare por la mía. Nadie lo sabrá._ Pensó el grupo al unísono.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Hiei despertó a eso de la una AM. El tranquilizante paso dejando a Hiei con hambre. Hambre por waffles. Entonces, Hiei se levanto del sofá (sin ni un solo pensamiento de donde estaba, quien estaba por allí o de quien lo acechaba en estos casos.) y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para su estomago. Pero Hiei quedo horrorizado al ver a Kooenma en nada mas que un delantal rosa.

-Oh Dios!- grito Hiei. Trato de escapar pero Kooenma lo atrapo y dijo.-Listo para algunos waffles cariño?.-Hiei dio otro fuerte alarido.

-Que pasa osito?- pregunto Kooenma. Estaba a punto de besar a Hiei cuando Botan lo golpea con fuerza en la cabeza con su remo.

-Tu asqueroso gay pervertido!- grita.

_Maldición, atrapado de nuevo!_ Pensó Kooenma

Botan agarro la mano de Hiei y lo condujo a la habitación. Habitación de _ella._

-Aquí estamos, Hiei! Estarás a salvo acá.- Sonrió Botan felizmente, palpando la cama.

-Esa es tu cama.- dijo Hiei inexpresivo, mirando a la litera.

-Si.- respondió.-Y?

-Es de una plaza.-continuo Hiei.

-No, no es una doble.

-Bien, como sea, sigue siendo muy pequeña. Además, eso podría significar que tendremos que dormir juntos.- menciono Hiei distraídamente.

-Yo no veo problema con eso.- sonrió Botan malignamente.-Nosotros no haremos nada...- continuo Botan.

-Demonios! Claro que no harás nada!- Yusuke chillo mientras interrumpía de golpe sus pensamientos de Botan a la vez que ella se quitaba su camiseta, y saltaba al brazo de Yusuke que abría la puerta.

_Maldita sea! Yo-huh?_ Botan pensaba cuando vio a Kurama caminando por el vestíbulo. _Tengo una idea!_

-DÉTENTE YUSUKE!- Grito Botan a todo pulmón tirando la camiseta para hacerlo mas convincente. Kurama corrió de vuelta hacia el cuarto. Botan entonces grito-PERVERTIDO! Como pudiste Yusuke!- Kurama, ahora dentro, viendo a la "indefensa" Botan, y al "pervertido mirón" en el marco, hecho a Yusuke por la ventana.

-ME HORRORIZA QUE SEAS CAPAZ DE ESPIAR A UNA DAMA, YUSUKE!- Kurama grito después de la lanzada.-Ahora a otro asunto...- se volteo a Botan quien sonreía inocentemente.

-Porque estas aquí sola con Hiei?

-Solo… por que… Kooenma intento violarlo! Yo tuve que protegerlo! ESO ERA MI OBLIGACIÓN! MI OBLIGACIÓN!- chillo Botan, agarrando a Hiei y forzándolo a un abrazo.

-Kooenma no intento violarme. El trataba de hacerme waffles. Y a mi me _gusta_ los waffles.- gruño Hiei

-Heh, bien si Kooenma estaba involucrado, yo entiendo.-Kurama se encogió de hombros dejando la habitación.

-Adiós Kurama!- sonrió Botan, saludando al zorro mientras salía. Kurama se detuvo justo después de que estaba completamente fuera del cuarto.

-Espera…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-Ya puedes ponerte la camiseta ahora, Botan. Yusuke se fue.- murmuro Hiei

-Nah, pienso que estaré mejor así.- sonrió Botan seductivamente.

-Okay, como quieras.- gruño Hiei, saltando a la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas todo su cuerpo.-Pero si te da frió, no vengas a decirme nada a mi.- Botan sudo la gota gorda.

ººººº

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya quede un poquito mas traumada hoy T-T Kooenma desnudo no es algo que yo necesite ver ú.u

**Nebyura: **gracias, por eso tenia ganas de traducirlo n.n tamos impacientes eh? Si a quien le gusta Hiei? Eso solo el lo sabe, nos vemos.

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **cierto ò.o así que es imposible que sea, IMPOSIBLE. Yo también le apuesto a Kurama anótame con 100 a que es el, quien da mas quien da mas jeje nn yo espero que SEA alguien dentro del grupo, sino no es justo, y como veo hasta ahora las cosas apuntan mas a Botan a que otra persona, no se eso me parece ¬¬ para el final, mira que te digo que falta bastante, eso creo al menos para que no te pongas tan ansiosa, créeme que eso no es nada bueno ú.u. Bueno hay te vez y feliz Reyes XD

**Hiei-chan: **Konichiwa n-n enserio llevo tanto?! O.o! sorry me pase con el suspenso, seguro que con esto ya te mate no? por favor no te mueras perdona Y.Y si quieres te mando un regalo para compensarte si? n-n Cuídate tu también y muchos besos.

**angelligth23: **ojala no lo maten l pobre Hi-chan, pero el es fuerte por eso lo adoro º¬º y de nada yo estoy para servir n-n.

Miko: y conmigo nada mas y nada menos que Kurama!

(club de fans gritan y ponen pancartas) KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: holas n.n

Miko: y dime Kurama (con micrófono estilo reportera) quien crees que ganara al final ò.o

Kurama: pues no lo se, esta muy reñido ¬¬ con todos esos pesados, pero creo que voy a lograrlo (mirada de confianza)

Miko: seguro? mira que nada esta confirmado aun, podría ser cualquiera.

Kurama: segurísimo.

Miko: bueno esa es la opinión de uno de nuestros protagonistas. Pasando a otro tema... LLAME AHORA! TENEMOS A KURAMA EN VENTA! Quien nos de su mejor oferta podrá llevarse este maravilloso ejemplar de Youko Kurama, el único y original , no copia ni falsificación, ORIGINAL! Llamen al 555-555 y podrán llevárselo a su casa y hacer lo que quieran con el. Nuestras operadoras están esperando! LLAME YA!

Kurama: Gulp O.o (se escabulle)

Miko: oye espera! No te vas a escapar! (sale detrás de el.)

Bueno eso es todo.

Ojala nos encontremos pronto n.n

Por cierto, FELIZ DIA DE REYES!!!!!!!!!

Miko nOn


	10. Chapter 10

**Todo el mundo ama a Hiei**

Capitulo 10

Holas ya llegue n.n

Mas vale tarde que nunca no?

Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran y me animan a seguir con esto n.n

**Nota 1: LEE TODOS ESTOS AVISOS ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL FIC! Ò.Ó**

**Nota 2:** Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de **Yoshijiro Togashi**. Este fic es propiedad de **demonhiei'sgirl**. Las expresiones usadas en la historia no son mías, yo solo traduzco.

**Nota 3:** puede haber material yaoi (relaciones hombre/hombre) e incesto (relaciones entre parientes)

**Nota 4:** si viste las notas anteriores y si aun insistes en leer y te provoca traumas o alguna otra lesión mental (o sea, se te safa un tornillo u.u) recuerda que yo te lo advertí en las notas 1, 2 Y 3, así que no puedes demandarme ¬¬ y no recibiré quejas ù.ú

ººººº

Botan despertó a la siguiente mañana, frió como ella supuso que debía ser. Por supuesto, ella todavía tenia su orgullo desde que no se puso de nuevo su camiseta o quejarse, o tan siquiera agarrar una parte de las sabanas. En esa condición, ella no consiguió nada esa noche, para su decepción.

-Hoy es un nuevo día.- se recordó a si misma, mirando al dormido koorime. Ella se agacho, a punto de besarlo (hey, no puede escapar esta vez) pero alguien se atravesó en su camino. Los ojos de Botan se ensancharon.

-Kurama! Tu cretino! Sal de mi habitación! FUERA FUERA!- le grito Botan al kitsune. Kurama, rompiendo el beso, miro para arriba.

-Tu ya conseguiste dormir con el. Acaso Kooenma no te enseño a comportarte?- pregunto Kurama inocentemente.

-En primer lugar primero!… nosotros no hicimos nada.-Botan suspiro. _El es lindo pero es denso._ –Y en segundo lugar, Kooenma no sabe ni como comportarse el mismo, el solo dejar que le enseñe a alguien como hacerlo...-Botan echo un vistazo de nuevo a Kurama, esperando ver la comprensión en sus ojos como normalmente haría, pero en vez de eso lo vio besando a Hiei de nuevo.

-QUITA TUS LABIOS DE MI HOMBRE!-grito ella, tomando a Kurama y lanzándolo afuera por la ventana.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Después de que Kurama fue traído de vuelta (eso fue una... caótica caída desde hace bastante, incluso para un kitsune del calibre de Kurama.) Y Hiei obtuviera sus waffles (hechos por Yukina, para los libros, no Kooenma O su aproximado espeluznante), el grupo se reunió en la sala para discutir sobre el guardapelo.

**-**Bien, uhh, Hiei…- empezó Kurama.-Algo nos ha llamado la atención de esto...

-TERMINA CON ESO, CHICO ZORRO!- grito Yusuke rudamente. Hiei le dio una mirada casual, luego miro a otra parte y el "ahem" de Kurama y continuo.

**-**Nos llama la atención de esto que tu _posees_ un _guardapelo_ o algo parecido. Y todos tenemos solo... uh... curiosidad por saber de quien es la foto que tu pusiste adentro de eso.

-Es ESO de lo de todo este fiasco se trata?.-Hiei frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, Hiei-chan, no puedes decir tan solo un poquito a mi?- apunto Botan.

-Alejate bruja!.- chillo Keiko. Ahora todos vieron a Keiko con curiosidad. Un rubor acalorado vino a sus mejillas y ella rápidamente evito la mirada del resto.

-Que hacemos todos con esta estúpida formalidad!-dijo Kooenma en voz alta enojado.-Quitémosle su maldita cosa de el y descubrámonos por nuestra cuenta!

Hiei puso su mano en ademán de protección sobre su bolsillo donde lo guardaba mientras Kurama y Yusuke bloqueaban el camino con sus cuerpos. Kurama tomando su rosa e su cabello y Yusuke apuntando con su dedo índice amenazadoramente a Kooenma.

-Esta bien. Esta bien.- Kooenma sudo la gota gorda.- Dejemos que el continué.

**-**Es verdad. Tu espeluznante bastardo!.-Yusuke lo miro, sentándose de nuevo, aun peligrosamente cerca de Hiei. Kurama igual.

-Por favor Hiei, podrías abrirlo?- pidió Keiko discretamente, tratando de recuperar la calma( y posiblemente su honor perdido.)

-Así que, todos ustedes quieren saber que hay en esta cosita?- pregunto Hiei suspicaz. Todo el mundo lo miro con una mezcla de cariño y seriedad en la cara, todos mojando sus cuerpos en sudor anticipado. Todos levantándose y rodeándolo cuando el saco su guardapelo de su bolsillo.

**-**Bien…- continuo cuando estaba completamente rodeado.-NUNCA LO SABRAN!

Hiei corrió a la ventana con su colgante en la mano, y salto a través de esta. Kurama, en pánico, se acerco deprisa a la ventana y se asomo por esta para ver lo que paso abajo.

-Oh Dios.- susurro, poniendo una mano en su boca.- cayo de cabeza.

ººººº

Tranquilas, tranquilas no pasa nada, Hiei seguirá con vida… creo o.o

**Hiei-chan:** Tranquila amiga, lo siento, que tal si te regalo una enorme caja y adentro esta Hiei con un enorme moño, con eso me perdonas, o si no te mando una foto muy cute de Hiei-chibi con Kurmita abrazándolo, te parece n.n Yo también estoy ansiosa de saber quien es, no eres la única. Ya actualice, mas o menos temprano no? (Todos abucheándome) o.o me parece que mas tarde que temprano. Nos vemos amigui n0n

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **Sip, esa Botan es una aprovechada, pero al menos esta vez Kurama logro un besito, aunque sea chiquito, y si yo supongo que falta bastante para el fic termine, ten pacienci, no dejes que te atrape la aplanadora de nuevo! Por cierto me leí tu fic de Seguimos siendo peques y me morí de risa n0n plis continúalo que quiero saber como la tortura... digo el trabajo de cuidar a bebes tan cutes les afecta ¬u¬ Nos vemos pronto amiga.

**Rozze Casper: **Yo también adoro los KxH y si puedo me leo alguno de humor en ingles y lo traduzco también. Sip esto es un traducción pero también tiene sus contras ¬¬ Botan en el closet hn pues si hay muchas cosas allí dentro... dios no! malos pensamientos aléjense!(Miko con una cruz exorcizando a los demonios pervertidos) Pobre Kooenma gay ya da pena no? Que bueno que te haga reír eso me alegra el dia n.n yo continuare hasta donde pueda, recuerda eso. Hasta otra n-n

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, nos vemos en la próxima

Kakushi Miko les desea suerte a todos.

n.n


End file.
